Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to authentication and, in particular, to authentication using an individual's inherent expression as a secondary signature.
Description of the Related Art
Security mechanisms such as passwords or pins are a necessary part of everyone's life, whether they are an automated teller machine (ATM) card pin or a password for logging onto a social networking service. Managing passwords becomes a headache for many people. Numerous online accounts, different password policies (such as expiration time period, password length, password format) multiply this inconvenience, making users desire a simpler solution. On the other hand, the availability of powerful and yet simple-to-use hacker tools, widespread viruses and Trojans, global access for hackers, and the severe consequences of being hacked (such as identify theft) argue for stronger and more complicated passwords. Thus, a simpler to use security mechanism that still provides strong security is needed.